


The High Warlock of Brooklyn

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Caring boyfriends, Freeform, Lorenzo rey - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Worried Alec, head of institute, high warlock of brooklyn, rival warlock, stripped of title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus is stripped of his title and challenged by Lorenzo.Alec is worried and ready to fight.





	1. Chapter 1

One moment Alec was shamelessly flirting with his boyfriend, pulling at the sleeves of his black silken robe and telling him he should come back to bed with him.  
One moment he was winning and Magnus was caving and they were kissing teasingly and the next moment Magnus was gone.

The powerful wards Magnus cast upon the loft not only trembled but they shook like an earth quake.  
"What the-" Alec said also jumping to alert.  
Magnus was already at the bedroom door. Alec tries to follow but found himself sliding backward, Magnus' magic keeping him where he was. All this did was make Alec panic further. Magnus was keeping him from harms way which meant it must be something terrible indeed.

He hears low voices. A man and Magnus talking.  
He finds he's able to move now so he goes to the bed side table and picks up his stele. He ignites his rune and his hearing picks up.

"You thought you were untouchable, Bane?" Says a man with a Spanish accent. His voice is taunting, dangerous. 

Alec hears Magnus chuckle "Untouchable? No. In fact I love being touched." Magnus says with his drawling cattiness.

"Joke all you can, Magnus Bane, for you have plenty of time to. I am the New High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec's stomach lurches and he tries to move closer to the door. He feels the magic holding him from leaving so he gently slides the door open a crack. 

"Is that so?" Magnus says as though he's unaffected. 

"You think siding with a Seelie Queen who's was in league with a Shadowhunter who could strike us all down any moment with a soul sword was good leadership?"

Alec sees Magnus raise his hand to stop the man- a Warlock it seems, in his tracks. "An error on my behalf." Magnus says "but I never sided with Valentine. Never."

"Regardless." The Warlock shrugs, "the Council agree you no longer have the capability of protecting your people."

"Where as you, dear Lorenzo, are?" Magnus scoffs. 

"It would seem that way." Lorenzo says with an air of self importance and Alec hates this man. 

"You really think I'd give my title up without a fight?" Magnus asks. 

"Your time is over, Bane." Lorenzo says dangerously. "Go back to bed, go back to whoever you're protecting behind that door."

Alec pulls back and holds his breath, clearly Lorenzo can sense the magic in the room. 

"No one of importance." Magnus says offhandedly, his voice uncaring and light "you know me, another day another-"

"- Shadowhunter?" Lorenzo cuts in with a smile.

Magnus visibly stiffens, his air of grace falling away. 

"Alexander Lightwood, isn't it?" Lorenzo drawls. "Head of the New York Institute. Youngest head in the institute's history, eldest son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood..."

Magnus is silent, his eyes glazed in anger... a hint of panic. 

"You think I'd come here, unannounced without doing my background work?" Lorenzo asks dangerously. 

Magnus is still silent and Alec is holding his breath behind the door and wondering how much a blade would help him now. His bow is typically in another room. 

"Why don't we ask young Alexander to join us, I'm sure he's tired of hiding behind that door." Lorenzo asks taking a step forward.

Magnus reacts then. His hand engulfed in flames as he conjures a ball of defensive magic.

Lorenzo tuts. "Magnus Bane why so hostile. I'm beginning to think my presence here is unwanted."

"Take it." Magnus says "High Warlock of Brooklyn." 

Lorenzo sneers then smiles. 

"I'll be seeing your around Bane. Unless you decide to leave my city." 

Magnus says nothing, his hand still holding the orb of flames. 

The warlock opens a portal and steps through it. 

Magnus throws the ball at the wall where his drinks cart explodes sending glass everywhere. A large scorch mark adorning the wall.

"Magus!" Alec shouts in panic unable to leave the room and see what's happening. 

Alec feels the magic snap like an elastic band and he's in the living room in seconds.

"What the hell was that? Who is he? He's not serious about your title!" Alec shouts 

Magnus is calm now. Too calm for Alec's liking. 

"Lorenzo Rey. High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus says 

"No." Alec says simply "no. He's not!" 

Magnus shrugs. "Indeed he is. You'll meet with him, at the institute I'm sure."

"Like hell I will!" Alec shouts. He wants to shake Magnus. "You're High Warlock."

"Was." Magnus corrects "look, darling, I don't have time to argue about this. I have clients to see."

"Magus!" Alec says in shock "Be serious. We have to fix this- contact the council..."

"Later." Magnus says and he walks away from Alec.

 

-

Alec sat forward in his chair. Caterina Loss was mirroring him on the other side of his table.  
"Thank you for the fire message, Alec." She said as she stood to leave, Alec stood then too "thank you for coming so quickly, I know how busy you are at the hospital."

She nodded and smiled kindly, throwing her bag over her shoulder, and smoothing down her scrubs.  
"Anything for Magnus." She said and then she looked at him for a moment.  
"I like you Alexander Lightwood." She announced and Alec tried his best not to blush. He was desperate for her approval, for she was Magnus' family.  
"I just wish we could have met under better circumstances."  
Alec nodded and rounded the desk. He leaned on the edge of it a little.  
"I just need to help him." Alec said honestly.  
"Like I said I'll find out everything I can, then I'll get back to you." Caterina said.  
"You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I owe you, anything you need- anytime..."  
Caterina smiled "thank you Alec. Let's get our boy his title back. Being High Warlock meant everything to him."  
She grasped Alec's elbow gently then announced she would need to go and pick up Madzie from daycare.  
Alec smiled at the mention "Madzie. I miss her. You should bring her around sometime."  
Caterina smirked. "To see the famous Alec?"  
Alec looked confused.  
"She has a little crush."  
Alec choked "on me?"  
Caterina laughed "hey, you said you liked her gills. A girl doesn't just forget that."  
Alec blushed again and with another promise to find out more information about Lorenzo, Caterina Loss departed.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was always up for a date night so Alec was a little surprised that his boyfriend seemed a little hesitant to go out.   
"We don't need to go out." Magnus had said as he slowly slid his hands up Alec's arms until they clasped behind his neck.   
Alec had felt week at the knees but persisted. "Hmm, that sounds great but why don't I meet you at the Hunter's Moon first? I'll be on my way home, we can have a few drinks halfway?"  
Magnus had agreed although Alec could see a hesitance in his eyes. Facing the downworld since he'd been stripped of his title world be hard.

Alec made it to the hunter's moon with plenty of time to spare in case Magnus didn't want to go in alone and face some awkward questions, but when he got there he found Magnus at the bar talking to Mia.   
"Hey." Alec said as he slid into the next bar stool, his had on Magnus' elbow. "Alexander." Magnus replied warmly before they kissed hello.  
"For you." Mia said pushing a drink towards Alec.  
"Thanks Mia." Alec said as he gratefully took a sip. It had been a long day. 

They were joined by many down worlders over the next hour, everyone had such respect for Magnus that Alec found it overwhelming, he knew how much he loved Magnus so he shouldn't have been so surprised that almost everyone felt the same. Jace and Clary came next along with Isabelle. Clary was up in arms and determined she was going to kick Lorenzo's ass, Magnus looked amused at the pint sized Shadowhunter who was making stabbing motions.   
Alec was on his way back from the bathroom, his boyfriend was surrounded by supporters. To everyone else Magnus looked content but Alec knew him better than that.   
"I need to borrow you." Alec said loudly as he butted in between Mia and Isabelle.   
Magnus took his hand willingly and looks happy to be pulled away.  
"Are you okay?" Magnus asked him.  
Alec sighed "am I okay?" Magnus rolled his eyes as he followed Alec.  
"Here." Alec handed him a pool queue. "Prepare to have your assed whooped."  
Magnus' eyes brightened "oh Alexander, you know how much I enjoy it when you whoop my ass."   
Alec blushed despite himself and Magnus smirked.   
"Shut up" Alec said "and break."

"I do love this game." Magnus said dreamily as Alec took his shot.  
"Are you looking at my ass?" Alec guessed keeping his eye on the ball in focus.  
"Always." Magnus replied.  
Magnus seemed lighter now. Happier than he had been since Lorenzo has shown his face and shaken their world up.   
"Alexander are you letting me win?" Magnus guessed when Alec missed an easy shot.   
"No." Alec lied trying to sound insulted.  
"I'll play the winner." Came the voice of Luke from behind them.  
"That will be me it seems." Magnus said amused.

Luke offered his support to Magnus while they played their game. Jace and Alec watching on. "He will not be setting foot inside the institute." Jace said sounding disgusted. "You can attend the council meetings, Magnus."  
"You can say that again." Luke said darkly. "We know nothing about this Lorenzo. Magnus you'll speak for the warlocks."  
Alec nodded. Magnus was the only one for the job.  
Magnus sighed "Gentlemen, I'm sure Lorenzo Rey will make a fine job of being High Warlock."   
"Don't say that." Alec snapped "you're High Warlock, Magnus! You can't give up. This guy is not taking over everything you worked so hard for. No."   
Alec didn't realise how loud his outburst was, all three men looking at him a little shocked.   
"Damn right." Luke said after a beat before he turned his attention back to the game.  
"Alec..." Magnus said quietly "I appreciate that but you need to think about your position. You've done more for the downworld in a few months than any Shadowhunter has done well... ever! Don't let this stop you from making crucial changes in the shadow world."  
"I don't care about that right now." Alec said just as quietly "I only care about how you feel."   
Magnus seemed to smile despite himself.   
"Jace." Magnus said loudly "cut in for me will you. We have to leave."  
"Finally." Jace said as he took the cue. "My turn."

-

When they arrived back at the loft Magnus went to pour them another drink after they'd detached their lips.  
"Magnus?" Alec began a little off key.  
"Hmm?" Magnus replied to show he was listening, his back to Alec.  
"I think we should break up." Alec said quickly before he lost his nerve. He felt sick at the thought.  
He saw Magnus stiffen. His whole body jolted in shock as he heard the words tumble out from Alec's mouth. The glass he was filling began to over flow. 

"M-Magnus?" Alec asked as the watched the golden liquid spill all over the drinks cart. Alec took a step forward.  
Magnus set the bottle down with a crash and whirled around. He looked devastated and Alec felt like he would rather die than end their relationship... but he continued.  
"So I- I was thinking... that I'd uh-I'd understand if you..."  
"What?" Magnus said quickly his face searching Alec's for some first of explanation. "What are you thinking?"  
Alec couldn't look him in the eye, he looked anywhere else.   
"This thing with Lorenzo." Alec spat his name, "being with me only makes it worse for you, I know Shadowhunters aren't exactly liked by your people. Maybe if we- they'd take you back as High Warlock."  
"Alec... Alexander no." Magnus said quickly and he moved to grip Alec's shoulder. "No. I... we can't... no!" Alec was usually the one who stuttered and stammered. Magnus continued "I love you! I only just got you back I can't lose you again."

Alec placed his own hand on Magnus's shoulder "I love you too, but think about it; since we met your life has been turned upside down. First it was with Clary and..."

"I don't care about that!l Magnus said loudly "I don't care- what I care about is you. I love you more than anything, okay? Please, Alec, don't leave me."

Magnus was gripping him so tightly it hurt and Alec knew it would leave bruises. His heart was breaking, he wanted to help Magnus not hurt him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alec said then. "Not unless it's something you want. Unless we can agree together. Maybe just for a few weeks until the warlocks calm down a little..."  
"No." Magnus said shaking his head. "I don't care what anyone thinks of me, about us. I don't want a break. Do you?"  
"No! I don't- the thought makes me sick but-"  
"Then why say it?" Magnus pleaded.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alec said gently, trying to calm Magnus down. "I don't know how to help. I just want you to be happy, I know being High Warlock is your life. You put your everything into it. You deserve so much more than this. I just want you to have this option, I'd never come between you and your people. Since I came into your life I've made it so much harder. You have to deal with me, the clave, Clary, Jace. The soul sword- Valentine! Your life wasn't this messed up a year ago. You were thriving as Head Warlock, now look what's happened. You got caught up in Shadowhunter drama."  
Magnus seemed less manic now, his grip eased a little as he understood what Alec was offering.  
"I love you even more for offering me this out, Alexander Lightwood, but know this, the day Clary came back into my life is the day I thank my blessings for. She brought you to me, it wasn't fate. It was destiny. I'm meant to be with you, Alec. You're meant to be mine and I'm yours. I've never felt this way for anyone. Ever. Being High Warlock was my life. You're right it was, but now it's not. It was my job, you are my life. You mean more to me than any title could. Okay? You understand? I'm not taking a break from us. I can't live without you either. I wouldn't survive."  
Alec's eyes were overflowing with emotion. He nodded. "Okay."  
"Okay?" Magnus asked, his eyes searching Alec's for a straight answer.  
"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry I just-"  
"I know." Magnus replied "I get it, I love you for thinking of me, but the answer is no. No. I need you." He wiped Alec's cheek dry. "Now stop this. You do not get to feel guilty. This is nothing to do with you. It was my own stubbornness that got me into siding with the queen. This is on me."  
Alec pulled Magnus into his chest and enveloped him. "Please don't give up." Alec mumbled into Magnus' neck. "Fight for your title. Get it back, not just for you for your people. You're their best hope Magnus."  
Magnus nodded into Alec's throat. "Okay." He agree. "Don't scare me like that." He pulled back and kissed Alec chastely.  
"I told you; you don't get rid of me that easy." Magnus said and Alec smiled widely holding onto his boyfriend just as tightly.


End file.
